Death By The Lakeside
by Oncerpotter2018
Summary: Charles and Erik goes to a nearby countryside lake to unwind from the stress of looking after their children. Their four children are in the carful hands of Charles' sister Raven, they are told by Raven about a great get away by a lakeside in a small part of Britain away from the busy streets of urban New York.. but they meet trouble alone the way.
1. Chapter 1

Charles kneeled down to eye level with their children, his eyes blue as the ocean shined with love and compassion glazed into their own eyes.

"now listen to me, your aunt Raven will be taking care you lot for a few weeks understand, me and your father will be taking a short holiday just the two of us okay" said Charles smiling, with slight tears on his face.

"And Lorna you are in charge okay sweetheart"

"okay, I'll promise to take care of everything" said the teen her hair dyed in a light shade of green. The twins and Lorna were Erik's children from another partner and little David was his own. Charles wife died at child birth and filled with grief Charles supported David on his own as for Erik he had lost his job and so financial problems started rolling in and by the end of the month she filed a divorce shortly afterwards but for a broken man he got to keep his children.

Charles hugged all four of them. The twins Peter and Wanda almost burning in tears hugged their father hard. David hugged the most kissing his father's cheek many times. Erik entered the room and leaned against the door frame his arms folded.

"can I get a hug?" He asked as their children let of Charles and head for Erik. Charles got up and joined in the hug, he kissed Erik on the cheek.

"okay, I think its time to go now" it was Raven. She was was adopted into Charles family after Charles' mother could no longer have a child. She strolled into the room her blonde hair waving in the air as she walked.

"okay, but let me say goodbye first" said Charles as she kissed them all.

"we'll miss you guys so much" said Charles. His husband's hand interwined with his own as he too waved at their children. Charles, his bag on his shoulders gave one last look at their children before leaving.

The children all ran to the door waving goodbye to their parents as they got into the car. Raven waved too wishing them a safe and secure trip. One last goodbyes and that was it. The bags in the back of the car and they were off to the ferry. Their trip wasn't going to be on the bust city scapes of New York city but in a small part of a country lakeside somewhere in Britain. Erik drove and drove as Charles stared out of the window.

"you seem very quite" laughed Erik keeping his eyes on the road.

"oh sorry I was just thinking of the kids"

"don't worry, your sister is there to take care of them and Lorna is great with David. She always took care of the twins" said Erik smiling. Charles smiled back and as though it was his first thought he laughed and while being stuck in traffic Charles kissed Erik.

The drive wasn't long now,they were almost there it was getting close. And there she was, the ferry that will get them to their final destination, their passage to paradise. They loaded their car in the bowel of the ship as instructed and head to the surface. The journey was within six days leaving Charles and Erik time for themselves. They danced and made love without being disturbed, they watched as they kissed the night away. Those six days went by quickly and by the sixth day Charles and Erik woke up to an announcement.

"ladies and gentlemen it's your captain speaking"

Charles and Erik smiled together. The captain continued.

"we have arrived in the United Kingdom, please those who arrived by car please find one our crew members who would show you the way. "

Charles and Erik started to make their way with the other, their bags on their shoulders as they got back to their car.

The Lakeside was not far from where they were and as they asked directions they managed to get their on time. Someone by the entrance seemed our of place as though they don't belong there. Charles and Erik looked at each other with Charles looking concerned as he bit his lip but Erik felt brave and rolled down his window popping his head out of the car, the only safety they had.

"um excuse me, do you know where the cabin lodges are?" Asked Erik. The man or boy (he seemed younger) looked up at them, his eyes narrow and his head long. His hair streaked in long stands. He stood up and without notice he pulled out a knife, he pointed the knife at Erik who raised his hands immediately and Charles screamed, pulling Erik back.

"woah, mate we..."

"Janos enough!" The voice on the other side came from another boy. He walked towards them and pulled Janos' arm down pulling the knife out his hand. He pushes him out of the way and he looks at Charles and Erik.

"sorry about that he always keep a knife, you know self defense, anyway I'm Sebastian Shaw, I heard you were looking for a cabin lodge, will all you need to do is turn left from here, you'll have a good view of the lake" he said and Charles and Erik smiled too

"thank you" said Charles nervously and they drove off immediately.

As they drove Sebastian looked at the speeding car his eyes narrowing as he took a cigar from his pocket and lit it. Smoke coming out of his mouth as he exhailed. Charles breath heavily as tears ran his eyes;the thought of his Erik almost getting killed was a nightmare and it striked him hard.

" oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh!" Hypertented Charles has he gripped his own arm.

"calm down"

"calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down Erik you were almost killed"

"but I didn't thanks to that Shaw" reasurred Erik. Speaking about Shaw Charles seemed he couldn't trust Shaw but they were holiday and he wasn't going to let the thought get to him..when they arrived at their lodge they didn't bother unpack but sleep on the bed with their clothes on.

"I love you" said Charles.

"I love you too" replied Erik. The thought of the knife and Shaw out of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was morning when Charles and Erik woke up, but Charles woke with no one by his side, he had searched their bed,his fingers fiddling with the bed around them. No Erik. At first Charles panicked but the sound of water running into the bathroom reassured his breathing. br /"Erik? Erik are you alright?" Said Charles calling from the small bedroom they share. The noise of the shower blocked his voice so he went closer. He went into the bathroom and heard Erik singing. Humming their song. Something he did on their wedding day. Charles sat down next to the bath and closed his eyes as he listened to the shower, the water hitting skin and the sound of music coming from Erik, he too stated to him the tune as he swayed from side to side until the water stopped and so did the humming. The curtain drew open and honestly Charles enjoyed the sight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Being in the shower proved no surprise that Erik was completely naked. br /"I like it" said Charles admiring Erik's thin waist and hips. The way that his abdomen was like a statue at those fancy art museums. Erik,his hair wet and dripping smiled and kissed Charles in the lips, those red cherry lips as his naked form touched charles' exposed skin. br /"okay now I need to get dress" said Erik letting go of Charles and placing a towel around his lower abdomen. Charles frowned and powted. He wrapped his arms around Erik's waist and stayed there. br /"awww but I love you naked" moaned Charles. Erik bent his head low to lick Charles' neck which made him let go. br /" and I hate when you do that" said Charles wiping away the seliva from his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The air outside was warm and the smell was natural and organic. Charles was ready and so was Erik as they walked hand in hand down by the lake. They walked alone the beach, sinkimg their feet in the deep sand, Charles and Erik laid down their head turned to each other as they touched each others face. br /"this is amazing" said Charles his voice so soft and so pure. Erik smiled beaming all teeth making him look like a shark, he moved away loose hair from Charles' face so he could see his beautiful eyes. He kissed him on the noise and both of them moved a little closer. They were so close that they could almost kiss each other again but was interrupted by the sound of a group of teens headed their way. br /"oi, what are you lot doing on our beach!" It was a red headed boy,a slingshot on his right hand. A blonde haired girl came behind him and the other two boys who they meet before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles and Erik got up slowly, Charles beside Erik at all times. br /"I'm sorry we didn't know, we thought this was a public area" said charles, his hand getting tighter in Erik's hold. The boy, Janos, held another knife in his hand outstretched aiming it again at Erik. Charles wrapped an arm around him. br /"drop the knife Janos,it's not worth it" br /"not worth it? Emma they are trespassing on our beach" said the red haired boy. br /"Enough, stop Azazel" it was Shaw again. A smoking cigar in one hand and a lighter on the other. He turned to Azazel than to Janos. br /"what did I tell you about knifes!" He said snatching the knives away from his friend shaking his head as he did. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Emma shoulders. br /"good to see you again" br /At first Charles and Erik said nothing but they only could blink at the group in front of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""well we're sorry for trespassing we'll go now, come on Charles" said Erik pulling Charles away but he didn't move but stayedwhere he was. br /"well if you must go than you must visit us sometime" said Shaw pulling Emma close to him. br /"okay" replied Charles. br /"good maybe tonight, see you there. Come on now" he called as the rest of the group, but for a little while Azazel stood there gripping tightly on his slingshot staring intensely at the two of them. br /"I warn you, come between us again you two will be..." br /"AZAZEL!' Come on" shouted Shaw. br /"you for lucky this time" he said before running towards the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once they were in a fair distance between them Charles buried his head on Erik's chest and cried. br /"its okay,it's going to be alright,let's go back" said Erik gentle as Charles nodded silently. When they got back to the lodge Charles and Erik went straight to the bed. br /"I'm sorry Erik I panicked I didn't know what to do... I..."br /"shhh, it's alright I'm with you remember, othing can harm you when I'm here, we'll just have to go now don't we" he said in hush whispers comforting Charles as he closed his eyes,resting them for tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bang. Bang. Bang./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /There was a knock at the door. Charles and Erik both jerked awake. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tonight. Tonight. Tonight./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""oh gosh tonight!" Whispered Charles, his throat hurting as he gripped tighter onto Erik's arm. Erik swallowed but he soon placed a finger to his lip as he got off the bed and creept to the door. Charles stayed on the bed, his heart pounding against his chest the sound growing with his breath. Erik's slowly opened the door and closed his eyes but he was only created with a seemingly kind smile. br /"hi, are you guys ready?" br /Shaw stood by the door way and a grin formed on his face. Erik sighed in relief as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. br /"oh, about that..."br /"are you backing out? Is there something more important!" He sounded arngry now his voice becoming hard as stone and the low pitch of them sounded angered. br /"oh no, we were just thinking about it that's all, me and Charles are just getting ready, we'll be with you soon." Replied Erik before smiling back and closing the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once he returned to Charles he kissed him placing his hand on his face. br /"we'll have to go now" whispered Erik as he pulled Charles off the bed and they got their shoes on and tidied their hair before leaving. After closing the door behind them Charles noticed someone else with Shaw and it wasn't a plesant sight. There by their car was the boy names Azazel his arms folded with his flaming hair glowing in the darkness. Beside Shaw was platinum blonde haired Emma and Janos by his side. br /"hello boys" said Emma who waved at Charles who to which his reaction was to move closer to suggest he was already taken. Sebastian clapped Erik on the back and had guided the two men near the exit of the cabin lodge. br /"so there's the party at my place anyones welcome really so come on" he said as Charles and Erik smiled together walking side by side but the sight of Emma was making him feel uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As they walked Charles and Erik went a little bit further back wanting to give some space between them and the others. br /"I really don't like Shaw" whispered Charles resting his head on Erik's chest, trying to clear his mind as they walked alone the winding footpath. They made left and rights and for a few solid minutes Charles and Erik had thought that Shaw was leading them nowhere but they were wrong for as they turned one more sharp turn they came to a small cabin home not far from the lake. br /"this is amazing" said Charles as he realised what he was seeing. br /"I can see you like it" chuckled Sebastian softly as he went to join the others who gathered in the middle of the front yard. "make yourselves at home" he said over the the sound of music blaring out in the open. Without hesitation Charles and Erik shurgged their shoulders and joined in the party./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles and Erik sat down at an empty picnic bench so that they were staring into each other's eyes. br /"this isn't so bad" said Charles touching Erik's /"maybe... I'll get us some drinks"Erik's replied as he kissed him on the lips before getting up to leave. Why waiting Charles looked around and saw the many people about his age and some younger having fun and getting really drunk. As he turned back his head to notice that it wasn't Erik but Emma who sat next to him, her eyes filled with lust. br /"hey pretty boy" she called out her finger twirling a strand of hair. br /"hello and please don't call me that"br /"and why not?" Emma teased as she leaned closer, her lips inches away from his own. br /"I'm married" br /"well we can all make excuses" she said and had leaned in grabbing his shirt collar and pulled him into a sloppy drunk kiss. Charles pulled away hard pusing Emma away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma fell on her back and soon the music stopped to hear Charles scream out load:br /"GET AWAY FROM ME!" br /Erik lowered down their drinks and both he and Shaw went to see what was going on. br /"what was going on?"asked Erik grabbing onto Charles' arm pulling him into a hug as he cried onto his chest. br /"Emma.. she tried to kiss me.. I'm... I'm ready married... I'm already with Erik" muttered Charles. Emma was still on the ground, sobbing what seemed to be fake tears. Azazel helped her up and had yanked his grip from his and with a once last glance and a wipe of the tear she felt back inside the home in fits of range and an for of uncontrollable anger. Azazel great mad, his face matched his hair. br /"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" He screamed taking the knife from Janos' pocket and leaped foward towards Charles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was an echo of screaming and yet it wasn't charles' scream but Erik's that filled the cool air. There on Erik's arm was a long bleeding gash where Azazel had sliced through his skin. Four other men stepped forward to help /"hey, I'm Hank" said a young man his hair neatly trimmed and his glasses slightly askew. br /"this is Alsx, Sean and Darwin" he pointed to the other three men. First a dirty blonde guy named Alex then a dark skinned guy was introduced as Darwin and a ginger headed young man named Sean was last modified introduced himself. Charles helped them move Erik- who had fallen to the ground due to the pain- back to Hanks car./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Back in their cabin Erik was placed on the bed where Hank patched Erik up. He careful washed the blood away to which he winched in pain but Charles was there to hold his hand squeezing them if he needed to. br /"thank you" Charles said as he shoot hands with Hank. br /"no worries" he replied. br /"if you need anything else just call for us" said Darwin who smiled at Charles. br /"are you sure you'll be okay we can stay if you want" asked Alex who was happy to stay a little while longer. br /"yeah we don't mind" said Sean whose smile was as big as everyone else. Charles laughed but shook his head. br /"but I do have one question though"asked Charles his hand still holding onto Erik's rubbing it between his thumb and fingers. br /"well it was the only opportunity for us to hang out that's all." Replied Hank as he smiled. br /"well we do hope Erik will get better soon and goodnight... And don't mind Azazel or Emma or Shaw they are the best of people well goodnight"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had said goodnight and they four friends went out the door in silence. Charles yawed and had slipped into his side of the bed wrapping Erik with his arms. He moaed but Charles kissed him until he muttered 'I love you' under his breath. br /"I love you too" Charles crooked out as he kissed him on the lips before sleeping the night away back at Shaw's place everyone had already left leaving Shaw's gang alone. Azazel had been fiddling with the bloody knife for ages,he twirled it between his fingers scrapping off the blood from the blade. br /"that son of a bitch, look what he did to Emma!" br /Shaw narrowed his eyes as he took another cigar taking his lighter with it. br /"maybe your right"br /"what do we do?" Asked Azazel. br /"well keep an eye out for them and next time at least one of them won't make it out alive" br /This made Azazel chuckle sinisterly before sending the blooding knife flying missing Janos' head by inches./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's only been two days and they've already caused trouble. Charles had called Raven to check on the kids as well as telling her what had happened. br /"oh the kids are fine, great actually Lorna is doing so well" said Raven through the phone. Lorna was truly a remarkable eighteen year old who took care of the kids well. Peter and Wanda were twins, each at thirteen years of age and little David was no more than ten years old. br /"the twins are also doing fine but Peter is a bit of a handful but David is just the cutest thing ever. He drew a picture of the whole family... Charles? Charles are you alright?" br /Charles hadn't realised that Raven was still on the phone as he jerked awake this mind had been drifting off somewhere else. br /"I'm sorry, um that's wonderful... Oh raven I do miss the children and Erik does too" br /"speaking of Erik how is he? How are you guys?" Raven asked her voice as cheerful as always./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles moved closer to himself on the bed as he bit his lower lip. He paused for asl while before breathing out slowly as raven waited for a reply. br /"we're good thank you, Erik is going well his arm is healing though" he cried out he's tears chocking him. There was another pause. br /"WHAT! Charles what happened?" Said a concerned Raven who from the other had clasped her mouth with her hand. br /"we just encountered some issues along the way... First we are confronted by a boy with a knife than last night we were invited to a party but a girl named Emma kissed but I pushed her back refusing to continue. The boy named Azazel came running towards me but Erik stood in the way..." Charles spoke to Raven about everything confessing all he had known so far. He couldn't understand the thoughts in his mind that has been ticking in his mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles tuned his head to where his husband slept kindly, his eyes closed and his breath lifting his chest. Charles smiled as he gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. br /"gosh I hope you are okay, is Erik fine?" She asked through the the phone in a worried voice. br /"yes he's fine, someone took care of him... I love you"br /"I love you too... Okay coming, sorry I have to go Lorna is asking me to help with the dishes. Stay safe" br /"okay, don't worry we will" said Charles as he hunged up the phone. He placed it down and shuffled back down on his side of the bed his arm around Erik. He buried his head between his shoulders and head and kissed his chin and smiled when Erik moaned a little. br /"morning" whispered Charles softly. He touched the bandage where Hank had patched his wound. br /"morning to you too" murmured Erik as he adjusting to the light. br /"you slept well" said Charles. br /"Well you were beside me" laughed Erik. "Who was on the phone?" br /"Raven, I needed someone to talk to while you were sleeping" replied Charles kissing him again on the cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik nodded and lifted his body off the bed, his head was still spinning but he seemed to be alright. br /"come on let's go to the beach again" br /"but Shaw and his gang?" Asked Charles still nervous from what happened last time. br /"come on Charles I know you, you are braver than you are, besides what's life without a little risk?" Said Erik before smiling and taking Charles' faced for himself. They refreshed themselves after changing into new clothes for the new day. Before they headed to the beach lakeside Erik and Charles headed for breakfast in a nearby diner, they both shared their English Breakfast and taken a few drinks of warm tea before leaving. br /"thank you so much for everything" said Erik holding Charles' hand as they headed back to the beach again. Charles smiled up to him as they walked. br /"what do you mean?" br /"I mean I'm very greatful to have you, I love you Charles" br /"I love you too Erik" Charles replied as they walked side by side keeping each other close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Lakeside was the same as always, the beach was cool and warm, the mixture of the two keeps both of them smiling and coming back. Charles placed the blanket down and he and Erik laid down on it making sure they are as close as possible. br /"come on Erik let's go for a swim" begged Charles pleading Erik over and over again wanting to desperately swim in the warm ocean. With so much pleading Erik kissed Charles as a way to silence him and when he stopped he quickly took his shirt off and /"are you coming or what?" He teased as he already reached the water splashing it up in the air like a child. Charles looked shocked and yet impressed by Erik's actions that he too took off his shirt and ran to the water with him; he and Erik splashed in the water playing like children at the beach, Charles still remembers their honeymoon in Cuba where they spent most of their time in the bed making sexual love and at the beach watching the sun go down ever evening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After awhile Charles and Erik got tired but not so much that they wanted to go back but their breaths began to grow less and less. Erik had at one point tackled Charles down to the water where she thought he had done it far too well and started panicking but Charles came out off the water pushing Erik down as punishment. They were having too much fun that they didn't hear the footsteps on the sand. The voices that grew nearer and nearer. The gunshot in the air./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That gunshot. It exploded in the air sending shockwaves through the wind that somehow appeared in the middle of the scene. Charles and Erik had just gotten out of the water both dripping wet when they saw Sebastian Shaw and the others head towards them, Azazel holding the gun. br /"I HAVE ONE MORE BULLET! WHO SHOULD I KILL FIRST?" Shouted Azazel waving the gun in their faces. br /"we're not afriad of you lot any more, we don't need you lot to scare us" said Erik using the spare towel to dry himself. He ignored the rage that built up inside Azazel who was becoming painfully more red than his flaming hair. Charles ignored them too as he handed Erik his gun glasses that was still in the bag they bought with them. br /"we're talking to you!"called Azazel the gun still waving in their faces./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sebastian Shaw stepped in and once again he placed a cigar in his mouth. br /"enough now Azazel, Emma dear would you care for a cigar?" He said to Emma. Her eyes still infused with a tiny bit of hatered as she glared at Charles. Charles caught her eyes and was aware that she wasn't someone to mess with and somwas Shaw as Emma took the cigar that he offered her. br /"look, you shouldn't be here because you will have to pay for the consquences" warned Shaw as he breathed out the smoke. But Charles and Erik weren't listen yet Charles couldn't help but to listen to some. br /"come on, it's not worth it" said Azazel now looking defeated. br /"no... Look why don't you two come down my house again and we can sort this out, sounds like a deal?" Said Shaw./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles and Erik looked at each other for awhile wondering what to do before Charles sclosed his eyes and nodded. br /"it's the only way" whispered Charles before wrapping his arm around Erik's as they made their finally agreement. br /"we'll go if that's why you want?" br /"it's exactly what I want, we'll see you there" he said before leaving with the others. Janos stayed there for awhile staring at them before leaving with the others when Shaw called his name. Charles and Erik felt an uneasy pain in their stomachs as they looked at the distance as they turned into a spect of dots. br /"what do we do Erik?" Said Charles in a steady voice his eyes darting to Erik's /"what did I tell you, you are going to be okay and as long I'm here you will never have a reason to be afriad you got that?" br /Charles nodded and smiled as it was their thing as if it was their reasurrance that with Erik there nothing could touch him, and no one can touch Erik./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile, Sebastian and his group of friends walked back intentionally to his home. br /"hey Shaw what was that about?" Asked Azazel taking his own cigerat in his mouth and lighting it with his lighter. Upon that lighter was a devil like creature, it's arrow headed tail rising behind it. Shaw laughed. br /"it's called trust my friend, trust" br /Emma nodded and Janos joined in too. Back at the beach they packed their belongings and headed back. Charles' feet started to hurt and blister at the heel. br /"ah, it hurts" br /"don't worry I got you" said Erik as he took Charles in his arms and carried him bridal style back to their cabin. It was surely like their wedding day when Erik did the same thing, he had carried him several feet of stairs to their room at the hotel where both he and Charles collapsed on the bed. When they got back Erik laid Charles gently to the bed then disappear into off to get a blister band aid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After healing Charles with the band aid and kisses he insisted on a warm bath before they left and Charles thought of the same thing too. br /"let after naked again" teased Charles as he started to unbutton Erik's shirt and Erik did the same with Charles. Once completely undressed Erik told Charles to stay where he was while he got the bath ready; it took awhile before Erik came back a grin on his face, he quickly carried Charles and placed him down slowly into the bath. The water was warm. br /"it's lovely Erik. Come and join me" said Charles, settling into the bath nicely. The bath tub was big enough to definitely for two people and so he climbed into the bath with Charles their skin hitting each others. br /"there's so many way today I love you and this is probably it" said Charles turning his head to Erik and at first glance he kissed him on his cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were in the bather for at least one and a half hours before they went out and gotten dressed. Charles and Erik gotten dressed pretty quickly and with time to spare as they waited for Shaw to arrive but he didn't and so they waited for a little while longer. Charles and Erik continued to kiss a little bit more their hands romimg around their hair and some times down in their lower regions. At some point of this love making Erik's erection was growing and he wanted it now. br /"Not...now... Erik" said Charles in-between kisses. br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Well it was worth a /They kissed and kissed until there was a knock on the door. Charles and Erik jerked away and very carefully Charles was the one who opened the door. But as he opened it there was nobody there. Before he could close the door however he saw a note by the door mate and so being the curious person he was he picked up the note and glanced at it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles closed the door and headed back to Erik with the note in his hand. br /"what is it?" Asked Erik just as curious as Charles. br /"I don't know" he replied. "Together?" br /Erik nodded and they both opened it and read it together. The note only consisted of three words and three words only./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Take the car. /strong/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At first glance it seemed strange that a note would consist of only three words something that would only been seen with horror movies and mystery stories like Sherlock Holmes or the case of Jack the /"well it is getting late, it might be better if we do go into the car" said Erik trying to comfort Charles. He was greatful for Erik being their as he kissed him one more time before getting up from the bed; Charles kept the note in his throuser pocket stuffing it inside tightly before heading to their car. After being there only once the happy couple seemed to know their way pretty well and as they drove Charles stared out of the window where darkness lurked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even as a child Charles has a fear of the dark and once had asked his mother to keep the lights on but she refused. Kind as she was she taught him tombe brave but from time to time he would scream in the night before leaving his room for his parents /"I never liked the dark" said Charles looking straight ahead /"me too but there's no such things as monsters and that's the good thing" replied Erik as he continued to drive. It was an easy route which didn't take long by car and as if it was a miracle they arrived with a few moments to spare. They parked the car near the old Victorian home and got out searching signs of Shaw or anyone /"they must be inside" said Erik as he and Charles walked to the front door. Erik knocked wanting to look for them on the inside but there was no one there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They stood now in the cold night for about twenty minutes before Erik with Charles be his side knocked harder but there was still no /"this is odd"br /"and creeping me out" said Charles not wanting to leave Erik's side. Erik kept him close and it was true that it seemed to be creeping them out now by the way that the sky had turned completely /"can we go now?"asked Charles who could couldn't stand the darkness but Erik shook his head and lead Charles further into the darkness. They went to the back and when they got there to their surprise the back door was /"come on"br /"but Erik..."br /"Charles you always wanted an adventure"replied Erik before he could say anyrhinf else and with this Charles provided his bravest face and entered with Erik. Inside was shabby yet was still in tact from generations of time passing by as they made their way to the living room in which they settled down and waited for Shaw or anyone else to arrive but no body came./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles and Erik great tired and bored of the waiting and so they decided to leave but by the half an hour mark they heard voices. Erik placed a finger up to his lips as a sign to be quite and Charles agreed; they moved slowly out the door and in the hallway. From the distance they saw faint shadows that grew in intensity that came closer and closer as they tried to walk away. The shadow soon broke into a gun and so did Charles and erik, they ran and ran as fast as they could wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. They reached the back door in less then a minute but the shadow continued to track their movement and then.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bang. Bang. Bang./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three shots were fired, two missed Erik and Charles by inches but one had loged itself onto Charles leg only scrapping the skin. Erik stopped and looked at his Charles who screamed in pain breaking into a /"oh gosh!" Erik called out as he lifted Charles in his arms, placed him quickly but gently into the car and drove away as fast as he could. Erik drove futher away from the home as he could bring a space between them, Erik didn't know what to do so he drove to the Hank. Dr Hank knew what to do and a favour is a favour after all and so that's the plan, he was going to get Charles help and he can't lose Charles now not yet./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles woke up to the pain in his leg as he tried to sit up. The memory of last night was a blurr and for some odd reason he didn't feel quite the same as something was missing, something was not right. br /"oh gosh you are awake, we didn't know when you will be able to because of the medication but thank goodness your awoke" br /The sound of Hank's voice was a reasurrance to Charles' hear as he moaed on the bed. br /"where's Erik?" Charles muttered pressing his his hand to his head trying to ease the pain from the medication. There was silence for a while, not even Hank nor Sean or even Darwin spoke. Alex made a move to speak but Hank shook his head. br /"Where is Erik!" Said Charles more firmly this time now support inf himself on his elbows. br /"where's Erik Hank?" Cried out Charles, the pain growing now as tears rolled down his blue eyes. br /"I want my Erik!" Said Charles the gripping on the covers made his knockles white to the bone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hank wanted to comfort Charles but he pushed him away and asking only of Erik. Before he could push away everyone else the door flung open and there was Erik who was out of breath and sweat beaming from his forehead. Charles tried to leap up from the bed but the pain was overwhelming as he stayed where he was to which Erik came close to him and kissed him on the lips. br /"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving I just needed to get something... Oh Charles I'm so sorry" cried Erik warping his arms around his husband before kissing him again on the cheek. The reunion wasn't bad and yet Charles wanted to be mad, to hit Erik for thinking something bad has happned. br /"well your leg should get better in a few days time" said Hank getting up from where he sat and pushed back up his glasses up the bridge of his nose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles smiled and so did Erik as they shared the bed together. Darwin sat where Hank sat before and leaned forward. br /"sorry to bother you two but me, Alex and Sean are throwing a party, it's Hank's birthday you... And no it's not like Shaw's at all we promise" said Darwin gleaming at them. "Do you want to come?" br /At first Charles and Erik were not sure about the promise of another party but these guys seemes more promising than Shaw and so they agreed. br /"awesome, I'll tell the others" br /Charles and Erik watch him walk away athat same smile still on his face. br /"should we go" asked Erik. br /"we did just agree so yeah besides they are not like Shaw and his friends, they are good people and I trust them" br /"you always see the best in people don't you chalres" said Erik. br /"I always do" replied Charles as he kissed him on the small area of his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It took a couple of days but Charles' leg soon was healed but the pain was still there. br /"are you sure you are alright, it might take some time to heal properly" said Hank looking at Charles' leg. br /"it's fine and I'm fine I promise" said Charles. "Besides I can't miss the party can I" he said with laughed. He laughed harder when Hank didn't know what he was talking about. br /"what party?" br /"oh nothing" br /Hank raised his eyebrows but ignored it as he finished with his leg. Once Hank got up and left the room Alex, Sean and Darwin came up to Charles and laughed with him. br /"that was close" said Sean br /"yeah and thanks for not telling" said Alex who patted him on the back. br /"no problem" replied Charles. "Oh and where is the party anyway?" br /"oh I was going to tell you now actually" said Darwin gleaming at him again. br /"it's here acutally" br /"wonderful" br /"well you better get some rest and I'll contact Erik for you and say you are doing well" said Sean as the three of them left Charles to rest for awhile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles dreamt of Erik, his smile, his eyes and the way he laughs. Charles smiled too and held on to that memory wanting to dream more of Erik until he heard the bed creek and arms wrapping around him. br /"I'm I dreaming?" br /"no, no you aren't" br /Charles slept well. They both slept well before the party even began./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The days went by and there wasn't one incident where they had to deal with Shaw and his gang of friends. They enjoyed the relaxation,the freedom with their new profound friends as they went to the 'forbidden' beach that they weren't suppose to trespass but they went anyway. Charles leg was much better than it was before but it still hurts yet it was less than when it began which hurts and burnt like hell. br /"you know everything about this holiday seemed to get stranger by the mintue" said Charles as he drew in the sand. Erik who sat beside him looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering the samething as he laid on the sand and kissed Charles on his neck sending a tickling sensation down his spine. br /"stop it"mocked Charles as he kissed Erik on the lips. br /"make me" said Erik after the loving kiss they shared. Charles laid down and closed his eyes. Erik smiled as he went through their beach bag and took out his sunglasses that Charles had bought him for his birthday./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He laid down besides Charles as he too closed his eyes. They sleep for awhile only dreaming of each other and wondering where would they go next? Where would life take them after they leave here together. The stayed this way as Charles did fall asleep where Erik kissed him on the forehead. As they slept Shaw and his gang was not far from beach, Azaze was sharpening a peice of wood with one of Janos' knife. The point of the wood sharped to the point of penatration. The ablity to sink deep into the skin of their adversary. br /"enough with this trust thing, I want them to know real pain" said Azazel his voice angered and enraged. He jabs the sharped bark hard to the soiled ground where had dugged in deep. br /Janos cowered low but was reasurred by Emma that it was gong to be okay as she wrapped her arms around him, comforting him in a gentle embrace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw lit another cigarette, placing it in his mouth. He blew out the smoke and looked directly at Azazel's eyes, he glared at them before replying to his pervious comment. br /"you'll have your time but for now they don't seem to be a threat but keep your eyes open you undersrand?"said Shaw as he placed the cigarette back to his mouth. With this Azazel got to his feet,the anger still in his bloodstream not wanting to be proven wrong, so he stood and went away, away from the others. br /"where are you going?" Asked Emma her arms still around Janos. Janos didn't talk much, he was a shy, quite kid who hanged around Shaw and his friends because he felt alone and making friends of his own was hard. Life wasn't easy for him but Shaw took him in. br /"I'm going to the beach, the only place I can fucking think" he replied without daring to look at Emma as he passed the exit of the passageway to the beach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Emma tried to get up to go with him but Shaw stopped her. br /"leave him, he'll come back just keep Janos comfortable" br /Emma followed his orders and went back to comforting Janos in her arms. Azazel took a deep breath and kicked the fallen leaves with his boot his frustration getting the better of him. Once he got to the beach he stood dead in his tracks, there lying on the sand was the two they confronted before, he wanted to take them down, beat them up, make them suffer but he remembered what Shaw said and he remained is cool. He approached the couple carefully and silently as he could watching them roll into each other's arms the younger man's head resting on the other. br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm going to be sick /span/strongbr /Azazel thought to himself as he lowered his face down towards them. His eyes than turned to their beach bag and a smile crepted up on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While they were still asleep Azazel took this chance to look, to snoop in their bag. Inside he found their car keys, their phones and other various items that he could probably sell. He took one last glance to make sure they weren't looking or awake and when they weren't he snatched the bag and made a ran back to the others. br /"you've got to see what I found" br /Everyone turned around and saw Azazel with a light blue beach bag in his hand. Emma lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. br /"what you've got there? Your mother's hand bag" laughed Emma but Azazel ignored her and dropped the bag to the ground. br /"it's their bag, found them on our beach sleep and I noticed their bag unattended so it took it" br /Now very excited about what's inside Shaw stumped out his cigarette and he, Emma and Janos looked inside with Azazel taking the lead. Azazel took the contents of the bag on the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Inside the bag was of course their car keys and phones. The other contents in the bag were spare towels, sunscream, Charles' wallet and Erik's too and various loose photos that Charles and Erik toom while they were there. br /"we could probably sell these, make some cash too" said Azazel taking the remaining money that was in their wallets. Emma nodded and Janos nodded in unions. Shaw smiled at the contents of the bag and it was true that money could be made of the items, Shaw was very pleased. By the time Charles and Erik woke up they were somewhat refreshed and so a bit tanned from the heat of the sun but other than that they felt wide awake. br /"morning" Charles joked his hand squeezing Erik's hand with his own. br /"morning to you too" Erik joked also as he leaned closer and part than they kissed passionatly. br /"let's go back shall we,I need a warm bath" said Charles as he kissed Erik on the cheek this time. br /"alright, besides in two days time we go home" br /Charles smiled at him, his head turning from his husband to their beach bag. It wasn't there. br /"where's the beach bag?"asked Charles, his eyes wondered around frantic as he eyes for where the bag was. br /"what do you mean? The bag was just..." Erik too began to become frantic. br /"our keys were in there and so were our phones!" Yelled Charles getting up now. "What are we going to do Erik?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik didn't know what to do but he could only think of the one person who could have taken it. br /"come on, let's go and get those fuckers" said Charles who at times didn't mind his swearing but this seems too much. br /"Erik, sweetheart please... Calm down" br /"calm down? Calm down? How can we can down Charles! They have our keys, they have our phones and other personal belongings, please,for me. For Us." Erik pleaded, his hands on his shoulders. Charles looked at him and sighed as he kissed Erik's neck, he rested his head on his chest hearing his heart moving to the beat of his voice. With this both he and Erik ran and ran, they turned corner and lefts and rights until they found what they were looking for. br /"HEY! HEY STOP!" shouted Erik, his voice booming loudly making the trees shake. Erik sees their keys. Their car not far./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw, Emma, Azazel and Janos all looked up at their company. Erik thinking they have won stepped forward, his heart and mind screaming no but he wasn't listening. br /"please, just give us the keys, the phones and our photos back, we don't want any arguments, please" said Erik calmly reach his hand out for their belongings but Azazel snapped and loosened the soiled bark from the ground and pointed it at Erik. br /"why don't you just keep moving and take your stupid mutt with you!" br /This fueled the rage in Erik,his heart pounding hard now, harder than before. br /"what did you say?" He said through his teeth. br /"I said MUTT! GO ON FIGHT ME!"screamed Azazel dropping the bark and head for Erik. Charles screamed, he moved forward getting Azazel away from Erik but Janos joined in, his knife in his hand. Emma and Shaw did nothing but watched, they cheered Azazel and Janos on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik pushed Azazel away making him trip to this side. He than went for Janos, the knive in his hand still trying to turn it towards Erik but Erik was stronger. br /"please... Don't do this!" br /Janos said nothing. They fought futher, they fought harder in desperation to win over the other. Charles made his move to help Erik but his arms were bound to his side as Azazel had him, pinning his arms. After a few moments of struggle there was silence then a whimper. br /"NO!" Screamed Charles and Shaw with Emma by his side. Erik removed himself from Janos his hands covered in blood. The blood not being his own. Janos laid there his eyes wide open the knife on the ground his blood on the silver blade./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw pushed pass them. His knees dropping as he laid Janos' head in his arms. Now his mad. Now his really mad. They will pay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You are a threat now. And you must be destroyed./strong/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles removed himself from Azazel's arms and into Erik's own. He didn't care about the blood but he couldn't take his off them either. br /"oh gosh! Oh my gosh!" Cried Emma who kneeled down next to Shaw, her hands over her mouth as tears ran down his eyes. br /"you. You did this!" Called out Shaw whose eyes were now red and swore from the crying. br /"I'm sorry, it was an accident" explained Erik as he started backing away taking charles with him. br /"NO! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Shaw. His temper rose from where it was before as Emma cradled the dying Janos in his arms. br /"please... Please don't die on us" cried in whispers as she begged him not to let go. Not now. Shaw and Azazel moved forward each of their eyes more red than ever, their hands into fist and their lips stiff. Erik quickly girpped Charles hand tightly, grabbed the keys and their phones and ran. They ran hard back to their car./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The chase was on as they and the two boys raced after them. br /"DON'T LET THEM FUCKING ESCAPE!" Screamed Shaw as he and Azazel ran after them. Charles and Erik were ahead and had the advantage as they speeded pass the trees and fallen branches,their breaths hurting their lungs, hitting their ribs as they ran. They reached the car frist and got in. Erik took the keys, inserted into the starter and brought the car to live. They placed their seat belts on and began to drive but something was wrong, something was very wrong. br /"I can't see where we are going! I can't fucking see where we are going!" Screamed Erik as he drove off,backing up the crowed forest as he tried to turn the wheel but it was no use. Shaw and Azazel were catching up on them, they were getting nearer and nearer until...br /" GET OUT OF THST FUCKING CAR!" Shouted Shaw and Azazel in unison working together at banging the doors. br /"Oh my god, oh my god!" Said Charles his mind racing and his heart beating faster than normal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw and Azazel managed to break the glass and Erik and Charles screamed in pain and agony. Erik pressed his foot on the accelerator and speeded backwards but the thickness of the trees and bushes proved difficult in their vision to see where they were going. The next mintue they heard a loud crash and the smell of smoke entered their nostrils. They began coughing trying to get the smoke from their lungs. br /"oh my god their coming. Erik their coming... Are you alright?" Asked Charles frantical. Erik was silent for a whole before: br /" I can't get... I'm stuck! I'm fucking stuck!" Screamed Erik, his hands trying hard to loosen the seatbelt from the lock. Charles tried to help but his voice told a different story. br /"oh my gosh their coming, their coming!"Charles whispered this time even more panicked than before. br /"okay,okay listen to me" br /Charles listened. br /"you've got to be brave for me okay, I love you but you must go.. take this map and run.. run and get help understand.." br /"but..." br /"there's no time, please liebling just go...go and come back for me okay?" br /"okay" cried Charles as he took Erik in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Probably the last kiss they'll ever have. Erik wiped away the tears from his face pressing their foreheads together in the name of defeat. br /"goodbye" br /"goodbye"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were coming and Charles was running. He was too far ahead from them now and it was all flooding back to him, the memories, the stories, the kisses. There were many times where Charles fell but he got up and kept on running until he could no longer stand but he continued for Erik. For them. Erik was still in the car, the seatbelt still unmoving and soon his breathing was unbearable as some of the smoke entered his lungs. The door was forcfully opened and there stood Shaw and Azazel, their breathes catching up to them and once they finally got them back Shaw grinned sinisterly at Erik's unfortunate situation. br /"look what do we have here? Where's your partner now?"br /"he's... He's alive... He will get...h..help. we'll b...both get..out of ..here!" Muttered Erik. Shaw smirked and shook his head. Azazel took a pair of scissors from his pocket and started to cut the fabric of the seat belt than in a matter of seconds; Erik thought they've changed their minds, he thought he was being freed, to be forgiven but he was wrong for as he was able to move Shaw yanked him hard onto the ground sending him face first to the dirt below. Erik's groan in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik tried to lift himself up but there was the weight of someone's foot on his back. br /"please, please let me go. I'm sorry, it was an accident, please!" Cried Erik, his eyes streaming in tears as he banged his tried fist onto the soiled ground. Azazel and Shaw laughed as one held onto his arm and one on the other as they lifted him up and gragged him to their pervious location. Emma was still there, her arms still holding onto a now dead Janos as she cried and cried. br /"what happened?!" She asked still shaken by the sudden thought as Azazel and Shaw came by with what appeared to be a struggling Erik in their graps. br /"help us Emma, we'll make this fucker pay for what he's done!" Ordered Shaw as they took Erik and rested him an abandoned support beam. br /"Emma guard him, make sure he doesn't escape" said Shaw as he and Azazel marched off. As they left Erik tried to plead with Emma, to make her understand. br /"please, please don't do this... I'm begging you. You... Don't u...understand, please help me escape" cried Erik his voice shaky but Emma was making excuses for sympathy as she rushed over to the broken Erik and slapped him hard on the face causing faint wounds to turn bright /"you will never get my sympathy!" She grunted taking her words between slaps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik cried this thoughts brining him back to Charles but before he could reach full serenity Shaw and Azazel came back with various objects in their arms. br /"tie him up with this" said Shaw handing Emma some several barb wires. br /"be careful" he added as he and Azazel settled them all down beside them. Emma came close as she carefully used the barb wire to tie Erik's body to the beam. His thin shirt wasn't providing any support or protection at all. He screamed when the tiny stikes poked his skin. br /"hey Azazel help me with his arms" asked Emma and without hesitation he galdly joined her. Azazel took his arms and they both helped with tightly wrapping a second barb wire around this slim arms. Erik bit his lip hard but he couldn't stand it as he screamed so much it was starting to hurt. Once they were finished Azazel and Emma went to Shaw's side and admired their work so far. br /"we are not done yet" said Shaw and looking carefully at Erik he noticed something was missing. He grabbed a metal chained collar and slowly went up to erik the same smile upon his face. br /" you know the more you move the more pain you'll endure but that's your problem" he said touching Erik's bruised face. "Emma does pack quite a punch doesn't she oh well" and he laughed, he laughed with malice in his voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik didn't dare to speak but only swallowed as he dared not think of what was to come but only thought of Charles safe and sound out of their reach. Shaw looked at him deeply and smiled from ear to ear as he took the chain and began to wrap it around Erik's neck and oh boy did he wanted to chock him hard than and now but he resisted as he only locked the chain and placed the end of the chain in place so escape was not an option. Shaw leaned over to his ear and yanked the chain hard so Erik coughee loudly. br /"after you your little bitch will be next" and he laughed once again. Shaw and the others now admired their work as they watch Erik cry becoming helpless in their hands. Shaw smiled the most. br /"let's get to the fun part shall we" br /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They took and they destroyed. We'll destroy you too./strong/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles removed himself from Azazel's arms and into Erik's own. He didn't care about the blood but he couldn't take his off them either. br /"oh gosh! Oh my gosh!" Cried Emma who kneeled down next to Shaw, her hands over her mouth as tears ran down his eyes. br /"you. You did this!" Called out Shaw whose eyes were now red and swore from the crying. br /"I'm sorry, it was an accident" explained Erik as he started backing away taking charles with him. br /"NO! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Shaw. His temper rose from where it was before as Emma cradled the dying Janos in his arms. br /"please... Please don't die on us" cried in whispers as she begged him not to let go. Not now. Shaw and Azazel moved forward each of their eyes more red than ever, their hands into fist and their lips stiff. Erik quickly girpped Charles hand tightly, grabbed the keys and their phones and ran. They ran hard back to their car./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The chase was on as they and the two boys raced after them. br /"DON'T LET THEM FUCKING ESCAPE!" Screamed Shaw as he and Azazel ran after them. Charles and Erik were ahead and had the advantage as they speeded pass the trees and fallen branches,their breaths hurting their lungs, hitting their ribs as they ran. They reached the car frist and got in. Erik took the keys, inserted into the starter and brought the car to live. They placed their seat belts on and began to drive but something was wrong, something was very wrong. br /"I can't see where we are going! I can't fucking see where we are going!" Screamed Erik as he drove off,backing up the crowed forest as he tried to turn the wheel but it was no use. Shaw and Azazel were catching up on them, they were getting nearer and nearer until...br /" GET OUT OF THST FUCKING CAR!" Shouted Shaw and Azazel in unison working together at banging the doors. br /"Oh my god, oh my god!" Said Charles his mind racing and his heart beating faster than normal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw and Azazel managed to break the glass and Erik and Charles screamed in pain and agony. Erik pressed his foot on the accelerator and speeded backwards but the thickness of the trees and bushes proved difficult in their vision to see where they were going. The next mintue they heard a loud crash and the smell of smoke entered their nostrils. They began coughing trying to get the smoke from their lungs. br /"oh my god their coming. Erik their coming... Are you alright?" Asked Charles frantical. Erik was silent for a whole before: br /" I can't get... I'm stuck! I'm fucking stuck!" Screamed Erik, his hands trying hard to loosen the seatbelt from the lock. Charles tried to help but his voice told a different story. br /"oh my gosh their coming, their coming!"Charles whispered this time even more panicked than before. br /"okay,okay listen to me" br /Charles listened. br /"you've got to be brave for me okay, I love you but you must go.. take this map and run.. run and get help understand.." br /"but..." br /"there's no time, please liebling just go...go and come back for me okay?" br /"okay" cried Charles as he took Erik in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Probably the last kiss they'll ever have. Erik wiped away the tears from his face pressing their foreheads together in the name of defeat. br /"goodbye" br /"goodbye"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were coming and Charles was running. He was too far ahead from them now and it was all flooding back to him, the memories, the stories, the kisses. There were many times where Charles fell but he got up and kept on running until he could no longer stand but he continued for Erik. For them. Erik was still in the car, the seatbelt still unmoving and soon his breathing was unbearable as some of the smoke entered his lungs. The door was forcfully opened and there stood Shaw and Azazel, their breathes catching up to them and once they finally got them back Shaw grinned sinisterly at Erik's unfortunate situation. br /"look what do we have here? Where's your partner now?"br /"he's... He's alive... He will get...h..help. we'll b...both get..out of ..here!" Muttered Erik. Shaw smirked and shook his head. Azazel took a pair of scissors from his pocket and started to cut the fabric of the seat belt than in a matter of seconds; Erik thought they've changed their minds, he thought he was being freed, to be forgiven but he was wrong for as he was able to move Shaw yanked him hard onto the ground sending him face first to the dirt below. Erik's groan in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik tried to lift himself up but there was the weight of someone's foot on his back. br /"please, please let me go. I'm sorry, it was an accident, please!" Cried Erik, his eyes streaming in tears as he banged his tried fist onto the soiled ground. Azazel and Shaw laughed as one held onto his arm and one on the other as they lifted him up and gragged him to their pervious location. Emma was still there, her arms still holding onto a now dead Janos as she cried and cried. br /"what happened?!" She asked still shaken by the sudden thought as Azazel and Shaw came by with what appeared to be a struggling Erik in their graps. br /"help us Emma, we'll make this fucker pay for what he's done!" Ordered Shaw as they took Erik and rested him an abandoned support beam. br /"Emma guard him, make sure he doesn't escape" said Shaw as he and Azazel marched off. As they left Erik tried to plead with Emma, to make her understand. br /"please, please don't do this... I'm begging you. You... Don't u...understand, please help me escape" cried Erik his voice shaky but Emma was making excuses for sympathy as she rushed over to the broken Erik and slapped him hard on the face causing faint wounds to turn bright /"you will never get my sympathy!" She grunted taking her words between slaps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik cried this thoughts brining him back to Charles but before he could reach full serenity Shaw and Azazel came back with various objects in their arms. br /"tie him up with this" said Shaw handing Emma some several barb wires. br /"be careful" he added as he and Azazel settled them all down beside them. Emma came close as she carefully used the barb wire to tie Erik's body to the beam. His thin shirt wasn't providing any support or protection at all. He screamed when the tiny stikes poked his skin. br /"hey Azazel help me with his arms" asked Emma and without hesitation he galdly joined her. Azazel took his arms and they both helped with tightly wrapping a second barb wire around this slim arms. Erik bit his lip hard but he couldn't stand it as he screamed so much it was starting to hurt. Once they were finished Azazel and Emma went to Shaw's side and admired their work so far. br /"we are not done yet" said Shaw and looking carefully at Erik he noticed something was missing. He grabbed a metal chained collar and slowly went up to erik the same smile upon his face. br /" you know the more you move the more pain you'll endure but that's your problem" he said touching Erik's bruised face. "Emma does pack quite a punch doesn't she oh well" and he laughed, he laughed with malice in his voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik didn't dare to speak but only swallowed as he dared not think of what was to come but only thought of Charles safe and sound out of their reach. Shaw looked at him deeply and smiled from ear to ear as he took the chain and began to wrap it around Erik's neck and oh boy did he wanted to chock him hard than and now but he resisted as he only locked the chain and placed the end of the chain in place so escape was not an option. Shaw leaned over to his ear and yanked the chain hard so Erik coughee loudly. br /"after you your little bitch will be next" and he laughed once again. Shaw and the others now admired their work as they watch Erik cry becoming helpless in their hands. Shaw smiled the most. br /"let's get to the fun part shall we" br /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They took and they destroyed. We'll destroy you too./strong/span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charles tried his best to reach somewhere safe but this head was buzzing and this throat hurting but he mustn't give up for he made a promise to Erik. br /"I'm coming baby" he whispered to himself as he ran in the same direction as they went before but reaching any help would be proven different. Hank's house was on the other side but Charles kept on going. Erik was still tied to the support beam, his face stained in bruises and his body and arms trapped in barb wire as he glanced at his captures. br /"what are we going to do with the other one" said Emma who folded her arms tears still in her eyes. br /"leave him, he'll come back, he'll come back for this shit but first..." Shw said as he walked forwards taking Erik by his chin, Erik tried to move but the pain increased as the spes dug deeper into his skin. Shaw smiled at his pain and without any thought he punched Erik in the face causing him to flinch,his head turning to one side. Erik wasn't going to cry for their satisfaction so he only groaned in pain again but he couldn't keep playing the game of not feeling the pain as Shaw took his arms up and down again swinging it harder each time and but the fifth or sixth punch Erik was too weak to moan, his face disfigured as blood dripped down his face, one eye began to swell and wounds opened when they weren't before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He wished for Charles now, he couldn't take this pain but they never did. It was Azazel's turn next as he grinned to their victim and with a good swing he used his foot this time to strike Erik in the chest. Erik tried to moved but then wires were still there an soon his body began to grow in agony,he desperately wanted to leave, to be in his lovers arms but it was useless and escape was pointless. Emma room her turn off course and moved close to erik, smiled and kissed him on his mouth bitting hard causing his lip to bleed. br /"no wonder why that Xavier guy loved you, you kiss good" she said before yanking the chain and bashing the back of Erik's head on the support beam. The pain was too much and he screamed high and loud as he prepared himself for the worst and it came before he even knew it. He was already bleeding, there were gahses that ran from his forehead down his his cheek, the wounds growing as they took their turnes to the same thing over and over again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Erik tried to plead with them to help them understand but they weren't listening as they laughed and grinned like wild dogs preparing their next pray. br /"please...please don't do this... I... I have children... Me and Charles... we...we need to...get h...home" cried Erik as he the tears fall from his face but Emma rolled her eyes, her lips curling but she didn't dare move. They drank from the beers they held in their hands as they ignored Erik, his tears burning the wounds on his face. He didn't know what to do and that's the problem but he was determined,he tried to free himself once more but the bound was too tight and so he gave up in the end. br /"come on Charles" Erik thought his mind reaching out to his husband but the thought of him was painful too and he simply shook it off from his mind. br /"what do we do with him next?" Asked Azazel who couldn't wait to get started on tormenting Erik again ask he cracked his knockles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaw looked at their victim over his shoulders and smiled. br /"wait, just wait Azazel my friend I've got a plan" he replied with more malice in his own voice than on Azazel. br /"do you still have your knive with you?"he asked. br /"yeah sure I do" br /"good because the next part I think youll really enjoy" br /And for once Azazel understood and they all laughed. They laughed and Erik doesn't know what's going on but soon enough his punishment goes far beyond a fist to his face./p 


End file.
